Starcrossed
by Knight-XIII
Summary: They were cursed never to see eachother as lovers again, but God has mysterious ways of making things work out. Just ask one Ichigo Kurosaki...A/U Yorusui
1. Prologue: and so it begins

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

* * *

><p>The guard made his way through the dank dungeon at a leisurely pace. His destination located near the back along with his intended victim. He reached the cell ignoring the moans and groans of the other prisoners his focus solely on the young man that was supposed to be in the cell he now stood before. The guard looked through the bars where several sickly looking men sat huddled around. As he continued to search for the little cur, when his search turned up nothing the guard took out his keys and unlocked the cell door. He yanked up an old man, a stone's throw away from death, and spit in his face as he spoke.<p>

"Where is he!"

The old man gave his tormenter a dry cackle and pointed at the small drain pipe in the center of their cell.

"Impossible…" Whispered the guard in disbelieve. He dropped the man to the ground, ignoring the thud and yelp of pain. He slowly walked over to the small hole and looked down into it.

"GYAAHH! How could he!"

* * *

><p>He felt his hands finally pushing through the dirt, and he could feel open space beyond. Withdrawing his hands, he pushed more and more Earth away until a larger hole had formed. Grasping the edge of the newly formed hole, he pulled himself through. He was tiring from all this digging and if he did not get out soon he would be dead and adding to the stink of the place. He needed to get out of there fast. Using as much of his strength as he could muster he pulled himself again and found his head slipping through the hole.<p>

"Oh thank you Lord." He whispered raggedly. Happiness and exhilaration were flooding through him like water. He could taste freedom now. That was until he felt his lower half become stuck within the opening.

"I guess this isn't that different from escaping mother's womb." He chuckled dryly. "Oh lord, what a memory that makes." He said to himself with a shiver.

Ichigo Kurosaki was in this mess because he was thief, and a damn good one too…that is until he was caught picking the wrong mans pocket. He had been out of supplies and needed money in order to buy a simple loaf of bread. That was when he noticed the finely dressed noble wondering the streets. He was halfway through getting the purse full of gold when the owner of said purse discovered the hand fondling it. It was made a thousand times worse when he discovered that the man who he was robbing was none other than Gin Ichimaru, Lord Aizen's Knight Captain and most trusted follower. Before he could even blink, he was sitting in the dungeons below the castle with several other degenerates of the streets.

The kingdom of Seireitei had been known for many things. The fact no one had ever escaped their feared dungeons was their greatest pride. After days of putting up with the starvation and beatings from one Grimmjow, the strange guard who had an obsession with him; it had been enough to be the deciding factor and he had to get out. He had discovered that the small drain pipe on the center of the cell was just the right size to crawl through of course this meant he had to crawl through some very unsavory things never to be mentioned in polite society, but it was either freedom or whatever strange fate Grimmjow had in store for him. He crawled through the darkness until he was now here. In the sewers, stuck in the mud, and smelled like the backside of a pig. At least he wasn't near that Grimmjow

"Lord, I swear to never pick another man's pocket if you'd just help me escape from here." Ichigo prayed out into the silence of the underground sewer. Ichigo gave one last half hearted tug at the wall before finding himself falling a short distance into the inky blackness of the water below. It seemed God would be with him this day. He came up for air and turned in the water looking for a way out. He saw one in the form of a light at the end of the tunnel. Talk about a cliché He swam for the opening.

"Thank you Lord. You won't regret this I swear I'll turn over a new leaf once I'm out of here maybe joint the priesthood…or not." He just hoped that Grimmjow hadn't made his rounds yet.

* * *

><p>"There's disturbing news from the dungeon's my Lord. One of the prisoners has escaped." A pale man with a dark head of hair said apathetically. Lord Aizen, who was sat in his study sipping his morning tea, looked up from the papers atop his desk. He set the fine china down and glanced over to the man.<p>

"No one ever escapes my dungeon, Ulquiorra; the people of this kingdom accept that as a historical fact."

"The responsibility is mine my Lord, it seems I've been too lenient with my men." Ulquiorra said with nary a twitch to his face.

"Yes it is, so quickly rectify this situation before word spreads… A single rebel spark can ignite the flames of rebellion."

"I shall call upon Gin sir, he will have this matter resolved quickly."Ulquiorra bowed before straightening and leaving the room. Aizen turned back to his tea. He picked up a sheaf of papers reading through the alchemical equations written upon them. Soon all would be complete, and eternity would be his.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued to swim through the flooded tunnels wondering when it would end. He caught a glimpse of something large heading his way and jumped up and out of the water in fear clutching a small ledge.<p>

"Lord please don't let that be what I think it is. Please allow this ledge to be as sturdy as a rock. Of course if that is what I think it is and this ledge doesn't hold, there'll be no hard feelings, of course…but I will be very disappointed." Ichigo said shivering he took another look at what was coming towards him and let out a sigh of relief. It was just an ox's skull. After his panic receded Ichigo could swear he could hear harps playing at the end of the tunnel. The more he listen the clearer it became.

"I don't believe it." Ichigo said in awed disbelief, "I do believe it." He said as he jumped back into the water and swam to the end of the tunnel. "I'm coming Lord, you won't regret this Lord. I'm a wonderful person."

Ichigo looked up as he came to a shaft of light. He saw that the shaft was climbable and grabbed for the first stone he could reach and pulled himself up.

"I'm coming Lord." He said with a grunt as he pulled himself up from the depths of the tunnel.

It took a great effort, but he was slowly pulling himself upward. He reached the top of the shaft and found a grate blocking his way. As he grasped it and looked through it, he saw a beautifully sculpted ceiling that had been made into an arch with a stained glass window at the top in the shape of the sun. He was beneath the Seireitei Cathedral. Now he just had to wait for the precession to finish up and the cathedral to empty out and then he would be free.

While Ichigo was thinking on what to do, one of the guards of the church above him began walking across the grate and stepped on Ichigo's fingers. With a shout of pain, Ichigo drew his fingers back and lost his footing. He soon found himself in the water again as he fell from the shaft. As he struggled to gain his bearings Ichigo noticed something not too far from him. There was a grate in one of the walls that lead to the lake outside. There was also a hole twice his size in it.

'_What luck.'_

Ichigo swam through the hole and swam upward. He could feel his lungs burn for the need of fresh air. When his head surfaced and he opened his eyes, a broad smile crossed his face as he saw the outside walls of the castle. It looked like the Lord was with him after all.

"Thank you." He whispered to the blue skies above.

* * *

><p>The bells chimed to signal a break out and the soldiers were dispatched, dozens of the armored men rode on horses and out the opened castle gates as the soldiers thundered down the main road, two other guards were sitting by the lake and watched as they feasted on their lunch. Both talking and pointing at the ones on horses about the situation at hand, wondering which of their comrades would bring in the sap who managed to get away. As they continued to laugh and eat, both of them were unaware of the hand that rose from the moat and took the dagger that the one on the right had laid out beside him. They also did not notice the coin purse being cut from the dagger owner's belt.<p>

"I know I promised, Lord, But I know, you know what a weak-willed person I am." Ichigo said as he swam away.

As the bells continued to echo across the city and the countryside, a lone rider on a large black horse and hooded cloak watched the city, the hood on the rider's black cloak kept many from being able to see steely eyes shine with long lost hope, a hawk of beautiful golden colors perched on the riders left arm. The rider continued to listen to the bells toll.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ichigo…keep going…it's not that far now…just about three hundred and fifty miles to go, that's all." Why did it have to be so close to winter? He was freezing, and his feet were killing him, he was sure he had developed frostbite a mile back but he couldn't stop now. He just had to think of warm thoughts.<p>

"Hot cabbage stew just like mom used to make," There was howling in the distance, "wolf, wolf, please Lord, no wolf. Mmm hot lamb… Where the hell am I? Hot lamb with sauce." Ichigo stumbled on murmuring comforting words to himself.

Finally after days of aimless wandering Ichigo found himself in a small village, stealing clothes from clothes lines and a pair of shoes from two young children.

After taking what he needed Ichigo ran himself over to the nearest tavern. It was nice being free again and he planned to celebrate it with food and drink. He made his way to a rundown tavern a little farther up the path, the place was so bad that the only roofing over their patrons' heads were sticks and pieces of hay. There was livestock running lose, but that was ok as long as they had decent food. Everything was set on a wooden platform instead of being in the dirt, but all that didn't matter right now, he could care less he was a free man again.

"Good Sir! A drink of your most expensive!" Ichigo said as he stepped up to the bar.

"Don't take me for a fool boy…money first." The gruff old man said as he cleaned his hands with a cloth tied to his waist.

Ichigo showed the old man the coin purse strapped to his waist; he pulled out a copper coin and showed it to the old man. The man took the coin and gave Ichigo his drink.

"Thank you, sir." Ichigo said as he took the ale. "I propose a toast!" Ichigo then said while turning towards the other people of the tavern

"Let's hear your toast." A man in a cloak, seeking warmth from it no doubt, spoke up.

"We drink to a very special man. A man who's seen the dungeons of Seireitei, and has lived to tell the tale." Ichigo said as he took a sip of his fine ale.

"Then you drink to me, Little boy, for I've seen those dungeons." The man replied without looking up from his own drink.

"A blacksmith, perhaps? A carpenter, a stone cutter even. But as a prisoner from inside the dungeons of Seireitei?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't say I was a prisoner." The man said as he removed some of his cloak to revel the knight captain's helm on the table then the hood came off. Ichigo's eyes widened as several others began to remove their cloaks as well, revealing themselves to be the King's men. "If you had stuck to the woods, you may have made it Ichigo." Captain Gin said, his silver light mail gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"You're absolutely right." Ichigo said as he began to discreetly move back, "So let's follow your sage advice and… make a run for it!" Ichigo turned to run towards the nearest exit, only to come to a stop when a soldier got in the way.

Another soldier made to grab Ichigo by shoulder, but he quickly threw what was left of his ale in the man's face. Using the small opening he ran and rolled across one of the table's while kicking one soldier in the face. As he stood to his feet he was forced to duck again as several others tried to tackle him. Using the confusion, Ichigo crawled through the maze of pale whitish-green cloth and armored legs and to the ground.

Gin looked on with an amused smile as his men, threw chairs and tables around. Shoving patrons away from the tavern, one of the men grabbed and pulled at a hooded man sitting in a chair which turned out to be the young man they were after. Ichigo punched the man in the face and made a dash for the open fields a guard stopped him. He ran back towards the tavern and climbed up the wooden roof. The guards following below with swords drawn and stabbing upward. Ichigo had no where left to go. Gin began to clap and pointed at Ichigo to hope down. He obeyed and landed on the rickety old planks. The guards nearest him grabbed hold of him.

Ichigo struggled against their hold on him, trying to break free. The soldier that had the strongest grip was having trouble keeping Ichigo from wiggling away from him. Putting as much muscle as he could, he jerked free from the soldier and drew his blade. Gin stood up and twisted the young man around, unprepared for the meeting steel would have with flesh. A deathly silence fell over everyone.

The perpetual smile on Gin's face vanished.

"I am so sorry." Ichigo said as he watched the captain wipe the wound just under his eye with a gloved finger and examine the blood there.

"Kill him." The man said as his smile returned with a vengeance.

The soldiers pushed Ichigo against one of the posts that held the roof and held him in place while another soldier brought his blade to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo started to pant as he felt the edge make contact with his flesh.

"Oh Lord please forgive me!" Ichigo shouted he closed his eyes as the blade pulled away for the strike.

The soldier screamed in pain and dropped his weapon as he clutched his left arm near the shoulder. Ichigo looked and saw a small arrow jutting through armor. Gin ducked behind one of the wooden post and the other soldiers looked to see where the arrow had come from, Ichigo was dumb struck. There near the opening that lead to the stables stood a dark haired woman dressed in black. A black leather chest plate with gold trimming protected her torso and black leather gauntlets covered her hands. A shoulder pauldron protected her right shoulder. A black cape hung gracefully from her shoulders with an amber lining the inner portion of the cape half of which covered her left side. In her gloved hands was a double shot crossbow that still had one shot left.

There was a shot fired from her left, the bolt missing her and hitting the post next to her. Without so much as a second look, the mystery woman shot off her own crossbow, the bolt hitting the soldier dead center dropping him like a rock.

"You," She pointed the crossbow at Ichigo, "Out" Ichigo didn't hesitate for a second, and the soldiers didn't seem inclined to keep him there. He walked past the short woman. She turned just as he was parallel with her and handed off her crossbow to him while simultaneously drawing her sword. Ichigo took the bow and ran off.

"One of my men had told me you returned… I almost had him executed for lying to me, because I thought you wouldn't be stupid enough to come back," Gin said as he walked closer to the woman. Her sword steady as she pointed it at him

She quickly raised the blade to block the sword of one of the soldiers and stopped when both saw each other.

The guard slowly lowered her sword as she looked at the black knight. Both of them began to smile as they recognized each other.

"Captain Suì-Fēng." The guard said with respect.

"Harribel" Suì-Fēng said and slowly lowered her blade half way.

"Captain?" Gin asked the soldier as he pushed her into Suì-Fēng's sword with a chuckle.

A look of stunned shock swept over Suì-Fēng's face as she watched her friend's face register the pain and shock at what had just happened. Suì-Fēng kept a hold of Harribel and lowered her to the ground. Harribel took in one final gasp before laying still. Suì-Fēng's steely eyes hardened as she brought her gaze up to Gin. In one swift motion Suì-Fēng stood up and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the man's torso. The blow had him falling back into several of his men

The knights rushed Suì-Fēng with swords drawn. She ran to a stone hut and grabbed a few rusted horse shoes and chucked them at the soldier closest to her. Another man received a booted foot to the groin. One of the soldiers came running at the dark knight sword drawn, he brought it down at her exposed back but she ducked under and around him before elbowing him in the neck before he could right himself up. In the background several guards were doing their best to lift the winded Knight Captain from the floor. It was made difficult since he had all his senses knocked out of him. Suì-Fēng delivered a solid punch to a man's jaw and kicked him away from her into the building behind them. The soldiers who had been trying to help their captain up gave up and drew their swords. One came at her, she picked up a discarded sword and hit him in the back, with the flat side of the blade, when his swing missed her and caused him to lose balance. Gin, who was still disoriented, stood shakily to his feet. He wasn't even able to draw his blade when Suì-Fēng was upon him again this time with a fist to his face. The blow knocked him into an open flame.

Gin howled in pain as he landed butt first into the open fire. In pain and not knowing what to do, Gin began to scream and scramble along the ground as the tunic under his mail caught fire and began to burn his back. While the other knights were trying to dose the blaze, Suì-Fēng turned to retrieved her sword; she offered a small prayer of forgiveness as she pulled out the weapon from her departed friend. She saw her crossbow on the ground, a silent curse was sent at the boy, she picked it up and made her way to the large black stallion that was waiting for her behind a small hut… After mounting her horse, Suì-Fēng rode off into the direction she knew the young boy would have most likely taken.

"SUÌ-FĒNG!" Gin shouted as the knights finally extinguished the fire that had ruined his tunic.

* * *

><p>Suì-Fēng rode her steed fast and hard, she recognized the form of the thief she had just rescued. She pushed her horse faster, causing her to close the gap between her and the young man. Ichigo heard the thundering hoof beat of a horse getting louder, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the black knight practically on top of him. He tried to run faster, but she was still gaining ground. Suì-Fēng leaned over to the side with her arm outstretched. In one fluid movement, Suì-Fēng grasped the back of Ichigo's clothes, lifted him upward, and threw him across the front of her saddle.<p>

"How in the nine hell's did you do that!" Ichigo screamed not believing the strength the petite woman had.

Suì-Fēng ignored him as she rode to the town's main gate. As she approached the gate, a soldier that had been posted at there saw her approaching. Acting swiftly, he began to push close a sturdy looking gate. Suì-Fēng didn't stop. Ichigo gapped and covered his face sure he would be dead the next instant. There was a tug, weightlessness, and then a jostling. Ichigo uncovered his eyes and was amazed. They had jumped the gate and were riding off to their freedom. Suì-Fēng had also knocked out the guard who had closed the gate with a foot to his face.

Two soldiers on horses rode up to the closed gate. One reached down to open it. Before he could even touch it a large golden hawk swooped down and attacked him. The horses were startled and reared back knocking their riders to the ground. The hawk, seeing that it had provided adequate cover then flew off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Well there you go…chapter one to a new story(not really since it's going to follow Ladyhawke very closely)…sigh and here I thought my muse would stop tormenting me like this. I was halfway through chp. 20 of Bleached Fantasy, when she decided she wanted to put Bleach characters in the Ladyhawke universe…she's also been assaulting me with something original as well…well as original as I can get with bleach characters, it wouldn't have anything to do with movies or games. Anyways all the chapters to this one are almost complete. I'm just going through them and fixing them up.<p>

I hope you enjoy.

-K


	2. You are not dreaming

Chapter One: You're not dreaming

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

* * *

><p>They had been riding for hours, taking looping paths and unused roads to make sure the King's men were not following them. Their path now led down a forest trail. A little farther along Ichigo could see a small hut with smoke rising from the chimney.<p>

"Hmm smoke means people. So there must be someone home…are you sure you don't want ride on fair lady? There's still plenty of light left." Ichigo chattered he did not want to stay so far from civilization.

"Stop your chattering, we will stop here for the night…" she ordered and directed a scowl at the young man riding behind her. The hawk resting on her outstretched arm nipped at her hand…almost like a reprimand for being mean to the boy.

"…" he made a face at the woman. He just couldn't figure her out.

They finally rode into the clearing of the farm. There a small cottage of mud and sticks as well as other earthly items were put together to have the little hovel stand. Shovels and hoes were along its walls. There was a barn to the right that housed the feed and maybe the pigs; a fire was in the middle of the farm with meat roasting on a spit. A man was tending to those items. A thin dirty woman dressed in mud colored rags dashed passed Suì-Fēng's horse shouting out to the man. The glimpse Ichigo got of her suggested that she was constantly beaten for she had a limp as she moved passed them.

"Nnoitra! Nnoitra!" She shouted as she limped around the fire and ducked behind the tall man, who frowned at the woman. He back handed her, and demanded she be quiet and get his ax. Without another word she retrieved the ax and handed it to the man. A scared look passed over her face when his hand briefly touched her own when he took the cutting tool away from her.

"Good evening Sir…my lady." Suì-Fēng began; she tried to ignore the flinch of the woman. She could tell with just one look the poor girl was the man's punching bag. It didn't help that Ichigo seemed to have caught on as well and was glaring at the one eyed man. "My…comrade-in-arms and I are looking for lodging tonight. We had hope that you would be kind enough to offer a small room?"

Nnoitra scowled up at the finely dressed warrior and shook his head. He wouldn't allow such a deviant into his home. It would give his stupid woman ideas.

"Of course we'd pay for anything you could offer us." Suì-Fēng tried another tactic, one she knew would work on many…their greed. Ichigo caught on and brought out his coin purse , the one those kind guards had so willingly placed out in the open for him, and shook it a bit to let the jingle of coins sound out.

"We are not without compassion for those in misery" He said and tucked the purse back under his tunic once he was sure the man had heard the sound of coins. He could see that the man now had only one thing in mind, and that was his need for copper and gold.

"You may take the barn…but be gone by the morning, now give me my coin." The man growled up at them. Suì-Fēng noticed a dangerous glint in his eye, and knew she would have to be cautious tonight.

"Thank you" Suì-Fēng said as she turned her steed towards the barn. Ichigo looked back at the couple and felt a twinge as he saw the man smack the woman across the face again and point to the small hut.

* * *

><p>Suì-Fēng knelt before the black saddle bag, taken off her horse and placed on the hay covered floor of the stall she was in, a forlorn look upon her stern face. She opened the bag and reached in and pulled out a black helmet with gold face guard. It wasn't the helmet that brought on such nostalgia, it was what was inside of it. From within it she pulled out a cream colored dress made from soft cotton. She set the helmet down and held the dress in her hands. As she held it she wondered when she would be able to hold her love in her arms again. Tears built in her eyes as she brought the dress to her body and hugged it close. The scent of her lover lingered over it and washed over her. Before her sorrow could grow and the flood gates keeping her tears at bay could be released Ichigo's voice came through. She wiped at a lone tear and stood up. She then folded the dress and placed it over the saddle bag and walked over towards the young man.<p>

"My lady, my lady are you here." Ichigo called out. Suì-Fēng came out from the stall door farthest from the entrance. Her armor was removed leaving her in only a loose black tunic and trousers. "I've finished the tasks you've asked of me. If there is nothing else I think I'll turn in for the night." Ichigo finished lamely rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You can take care of my horse." Suì-Fēng said as she pointed over to her black steed. Ichigo looked to the beast and sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Also when you finish with that make sure to sleep with one eye open…and don't disturb me- I'm liable to take off your head before I know it's you." Ichigo just nodded. He walked over to the stallion. Ichigo took the reins and tugged on them. The horse didn't move. He pulled harder and still the monster of a beast did not budge. Suì-Fēng just looked on in amusement.

"Come on girl…come on, stubborn one isn't she. What's her name?" Ichigo asked after failing in getting her to move.

"_His_ name is Suzumebachi." Suì-Fēng said with a grin waiting for the inevitable question. Ichigo looked at her deadpan.

"_His_ name…Suzumebachi? Why would you name him that?" Ichigo asked with a frown. Suì-Fēng let out a grunt and walked over to her horse.

"I was going to name him Goliath…but the fool tossed me into a hornet's nest when he first was brought to me." She blushed as she remembered that day. She hadn't just been trying to break in the fiery beast, no one had been able to tame him, Suì-Fēng had also been trying to impress a certain beauty as well. Things didn't exactly go as planned, but the beauty had come to visit her in the infirmary the day after.

"Anyway enough with story time…Suzumebachi go with the boy he didn't mean to hurt you're feelings." Suì-Fēng said and patted the stallion's rump. The horse gave a snort and began to walk, Ichigo following behind.

"I hurt your feeling? At least I didn't name you Suzumebachi." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Suzumebachi turned his head and nipped at the boy.

"Ow hey…fine I'm sorry. Jeeze you're just like your master." He growled as they walked into the forest. Suì-Fēng looked out at the setting sun then the sadness returning. She turned away from the door and looked to the hawk that was perched on one of the stable doors.

"One day."

* * *

><p>"Comrade-in-arms! 'Slave' is more like it! Tend to the fire walk the horse, get wood! Look at me now Lord! I was better off in those damn dungeons." Ichigo growled to himself as he gathered pieces of firewood. "My cell-mate was insane and a murderer, but he <em>respected<em> me!" Ichigo began to slow "She's a strange one… Suì-Fēng, why save my life?" He asked himself perplexed, "She wants something from me. I can see it in her eyes. Well whatever it is I won't do it! I'm still young you know. I've got _prospects_!" He tossed the sticks to the ground and started to march off, "I'm off to find my golden future, Captain so goodbye and good…" He stopped and tensed as he heard several twigs snap.

He looked around himself, but could not see anything, there were too many trees and the sun was down. If he was being watched his stalker had the advantage of tree cover. He just hoped it wasn't some wild beast… or ax welding murderer.

"Hello?" He asked slowly, he then thought of the notion of scaring off his stalker with false brevity and the threat of weapons. "Who do you think is out there? You should draw your sword, Sado. Ah, Ishada you brought your bow, good. We'll _all_ go back to the barn now. All right?"

"All right" He said while lowering his voice

"All right" This time he took on a more arrogant tone. The snapping twigs continued.

"Take no prisoners Sado. I'm going for some help!" Ichigo shouted and took off at an impressive speed when the footsteps sounded closer. He made a mad dash for the barn. He reached the farm in no time, but tripped down the small hill and rolled down to the ground. Ignoring the tiny tendrils of pain shooting down his back Ichigo stood up. He looked around and saw nothing around, which calmed him just a bit. His heart rate started to slow and with a deep breath he began walking back to the barn. He passed a tree on his way to their shelter. Warning bells signaled and he jumped out of the ax's way just in time. He let out a shout of fright and ran in the opposite direction of the crazy farmer. Ichigo noticed a flash of black run passed him. Then he heard the farmer scream from behind him. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and tripped over a wooden stake driven into the ground. He rolled over and watched in horror as a giant wolf attacked the one eyed man. He stumbled to his feet and ran for the barn.

"Captain, ma'am, Captain! Ma'am! ma'am! Wolf! Wolf! Big wolf! Captain!" He shouted as he banged on the stall he had seen her in last. He opened the door to find it empty. "Ma'am! Shit…wolf!" He turned in circles and saw the double shot crossbow by the saddle bag. He grabbed it and a quiver of bolts and made a dash for the front. In his nervousness he dropped the quiver, the bolts spilling out. He curse but squatted and grabbed one then jumped back up, stuck it in his mouth and tried to cock the crossbow. His fear caused him to falter a few times, but finally Ichigo got the crossbow cocked and loaded. He took aim and prepared to fire. A cloaked figure stopped him by placing their hand over the crossbow and lowering it. Ichigo turned to the culprit. The hooded figure lifted their head and made a shushing sound. Ichigo stood dumbfounded, because there before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had bright golden eyes…those of an angel, fair dark skin which he was sure was soft to the touch and violet tresses that cascaded over her shoulders with a few falling over her eyes.

She turned from him when the growling and screaming stopped and started to walk away out into the open…where the wolf was. That last thought snapped Ichigo out of his revere. He ran after her to stop her from wandering into harm's way.

"Don't go out there, don't go out there! There's a wolf! A big wolf, the biggest wolf you've ever seen…an-and a dead man!" Ichigo said to her before she raised her hand silencing him with the words she spoke next.

"I know." She said gently before walking out the door. Ichigo watched her leave with a helpless expression. He tried one last time to get her to come back.

"Miss please come back its dangerous!" The woman ignored his pleas and continued to walk to the edge of the farm near the thick foliage of the forest. Ichigo slumped into the barn door.

"Maybe I'm dreaming. But my eyes are open, which means, maybe I'm awake, dreaming I'm asleep. Or more likely I'm asleep, dreaming I'm awake wondering if I'm dreaming…yeah that makes more sense…doesn't it?" Ichigo asked himself.

"You are dreaming." The woman's voice floated through the air. Ichigo tensed with a gasp. His eyes widened and he ran back into the barn up the ladder and onto the haystacks kept there. He watched through one of the barn's gaps as the large wolf walked out of the darkened trees to the woman with and affectionate huff. The animal walked alongside her as she made her way into the woods like a domesticated dog. Ichigo's mouth hung open. He had no idea how to explain any of this to himself. He fell to the floor and looked up at the ramshackle roof.

"I have not seen what I've just seen. I don't believe what I believe. Lord, if these are magical or unexplainable matters, then I beg you please don't make me apart of them." Ichigo's head fell back into the pile of hay he was in. He was so tired.

* * *

><p>They traveled through the dreary forest for the better part of the day. Suì-Fēng and her hawk up front while Ichigo led the horse in back of them. The short woman looked up through the canopy of leaves and sighed. It looked like the heavens would stay hidden behind thick clouds today. She looked over her shoulder to the young man and noticed he was panting. She took a bit of pity on him and stopped.<p>

"We'll stop for a bit." She said while walking over to a tree. "Not a great day for traveling." She then sat down against it. She drew her cloak around herself and leaned her head back.

Ichigo pulled on Suzumebachi's reins.

"Come on gir- uh boy…come on Suzumebachi. Don't be difficult right now it's too cold out here for that…" Ichigo tied the reins around one of the tree's trunks. He then followed his companion's example and lowered himself to the ground. "I could do with rest myself after last night." Ichigo grumbled to himself. "That wolf would have killed me, it was horrible. He tore out the farmer's throat you know…there was more…" Ichigo drew his own flimsy cloak around his shoulders. "There was a woman, skin like fine silk and golden eyes…almost like a bird's sharp and alert. Her voice…dulcet tones…she sounded like an angel."

Suì-Fēng eyes opened with interest.

"She spoke to you? What did she say?" She asked chocking back the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I asked her if I was dreaming, and she said I was." Ichigo began. Suì-Fēng lowered her head with a small smile and looked to the hawk perched on her left arm. Ichigo didn't see it and assumed she thought him mad. "I'm not insane, you've got to believe me when I tell you these things!" Ichigo spoke up indigent. Suì-Fēng quickly looked up and gave him a disarming smile.

"I do believe you… I believe in dreams." She said softly. Ichigo turned his head away and rubbed at Suzumebachi's flanks.

"I see." He mumbled.

"…This lady…did she perhaps have a name?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Not that she mentioned…why?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow. Suì-Fēng chuckled and looked to the hawk again.

"Well maybe she would wonder into my dreams. I could call her by name and pretend we've met before… I've waited so long for such a lady." She looked up from the hawk and offered Ichigo one last smile. "Now get some sleep. We won't be here long." She pulled her hood over her eyes and let out a sigh as she rested her head on the trunk of the tree.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, his hand absentmindedly scratching Suzumebachi's leg.

"I must be out of my mind…out of my mind." He mumbled as he removed his hand from the horse and huddled in on himself.

* * *

><p>"Open the gates the Knight Captain approaches." A voice cried out from the castle wall. The draw bridge was lowered and a white horse sprinted by. Gin did not slow as he forced his steed on up the stone streets of the castle. The horse shoes clopping throughout the hollowed arches and passed the sentries. He continued to twist and turn up the stone pathway until he finally reached the open court yard. Gin pulled his horse to a stop and jumped down from its back. A young squire ran up and took the horse's reins and led the panting animal away. Gin walked down one of the many paths that would lead to his lord's inner sanctum…the garden.<p>

Aizen sat under an umbrella sipping his tea and watching one of his many servants perform a dance in his honor. She circled and dipped and swayed to the lute playing gently in the background. The music and the dancer stopped at Gin's presence.

"Have you found our criminal Gin?" Aizen asked after taking a sip of his tea. His cold eyes looked away from the dancer and landed on his disheveled subject. Gin hid his nervousness behind his trademark smile and spoke in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"He is not in my custody at the moment Your Grace." He said, and snapped to attention when Aizen rounded on him.

"Then why do you invade my garden unwashed? Did you think he would be with me?" Aizen retorted the anger shining behind a cool façade. Gin looked away and lowered his head in shame.

"It would seem that Suì-Fēng has returned my Lord." Gin noticed the twitch of his master's brow.

"Come walk with me." Aizen said in false calm as he turned to walk away from potential eavesdroppers. Gin followed, albeit hesitantly, after the other man. They walked in silence until they reached Aizen's study. The guard stationed outside saluted them and shut the door after both men were inside.

"The criminal, Ichigo, travels with her. My men are searching the woods as we speak." Gin began to speak once he was sure they were alone.

"And what of the hawk?" Aizen questioned while taking a seat at his desk. Gin looked at his Lord confused.

"My Lord?" Gin asked his brows drawn together in confusion. Aizen rested his chin on his hand as he leaned his elbow on the armrest.

"There must be a hawk Gin…a spirited hawk. This hawk is not to be harmed understood?" A smile formed over Aizen's lips. "You see the day she dies, is the day a new Knight Captain will preside over your execution." Gin frowned and nodded his head. That was no idle threat. Aizen looked down at the papers neatly placed before him and sighed, and spoke of something else.

"These are difficult times we live in Gin. The famine that has hit our lands prevents the people paying tribute to the Kingdom. I raise the taxes to make up for that and they tell me there is nothing left to give. Can you imagine such a thing…but last night I received a message from the heavens. The cause to all our troubles begins and ends with the devil's advocate…Suì-Fēng. Go deal with this Satan worshiper and kill her. Then all will be right again." Aizen waved a hand to signal he was finished with Gin. The Knight Captain bowed his head and left the room.

Yes once Suì-Fēng was out of the way there would be only that fool of a scholar to deal with. Then this kingdom and the beauty who was its rightful heir would be his. A young scribe walked in after the captain was gone with a stack of papers in hand. He placed them on Aizen's desk and bowed. He stood ready to leave the room when Aizen spoke up.

"Bring me Yammy."

"Y-yes milord it shall be done." The young lad bowed again and ran off to fulfill his master's wishes.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it another chapter out…like I said this was just written because my muse wont focus on anything else right now…I hope you all enjoy…sigh.<p>

P.S Aizen makes such a wonderful villain don't you agree…I swear he always pops up, even when I had intended to have the villain of the story be an O.C. as you can see that vile man does not like to be ignored.

-K


	3. Ready? Fight!

Chapter two: Ready? Fight!

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in the forest clearing with sword in hand raised above his head ready to strike. With a grunt he brought the double edged sword with silver hilt wrapped in leather, down on top of the flimsy piece of wood splitting it in two. He walked over to another piece of wood to place on his make shift cutting board. He grabbed it and tossed it down then walked to his original spot. He hefted the blade up once more focused on the wood raised the sword over his head and started to bring the blade down over the wood, except he didn't get that far. A force kept the blade behind his head.<p>

"Hey-"He began to protest only to stop at the glare he was met with as he stared into cool grey eyes. Suì-Fēng looked up at the young man who had dared use her precious family sword for such a mundane task as cutting wood. She had the blunted end, located near the hilt, of her blade firmly in gloved hand and gave a tug to remove it from the idiot's grasp.

"This sword has been in my family for five generations." She gently began to wipe at the dirt on the flat side of the blade. "It has not known defeat…until know." She growled up at the young man, who had the decency to look sheepish. She pointed to the end of the hilt's hand guard on the left. "You see here, this jewel here represents my family name," She then pointed to the other end of the hand guard, "This one here represents our alliance with the Kingdom of Seireitei." She then pointed to the middle of the hilt "This one is from my…father during the Crusades." She turned the sword over to show Ichigo the other side where an empty space sat. "…this one…"

"Whoa you don't think I stole it do you?" Ichigo said with a nervous stutter. Suì-Fēng looked up at him sharply.

"No! This one here was supposed to be filled by my brother." Suì-Fēng ran her finger over the empty piece sadly. "But he passed away due to the plague when he was but a child…the sword was then passed onto me…it is now mine to fill, for you see each generation is called upon to fulfill a quest." Suì-Fēng Walked passed him to stare out over the clearing leaving Ichigo to watch her back.

"What is your guest ma'am?" He asked as he scratched at the back of his head. Suì-Fēng's answer was instantaneous.

"I must kill a man…" Ichigo frowned at the response, but he was curious to know more.

"So…does this walking corpse have a name?" He asked hesitantly. Suì-Fēng turned back to him and grinned.

"His Lordship the King of the Seireitei" She said as she walked over to a rock and sat down on it the sword resting in her lap. Ichigo's brows raised and he released a tense chuckle.

"The King…I see." Ichigo looked everywhere except at the woman sitting before him. He was sure she was insane now, and he really needed to get out of there…and quick. "Well then, you have much to do, and I've imposed upon you enough so I'll just be on my way now. I do hope our paths cross again." He gave her a wave and started to walk away.

"I need you to guide me into the city." Suì-Fēng said with finality never taking her eyes off the boy. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and pivoted quickly.

"Nuh uh…no way!" Ichigo exclaimed and crossed his arms in an X shape in front of him. Suì-Fēng just gave him a nonchalant stare.

"You are the only one who has ever escaped from there." She said and ran her hand over the blade fondly. Ichigo lowered his hands and sighed.

"Look Captain what happened to me was pure chance. A miracle! I fell down a hole and followed my nose." Ichigo tried to make her understand. He really didn't want to get any more involved then he already was.

"…Ichigo I've waited a long time for a sign from God. When I heard those bells ringing the morning of your escape, I knew, just_ knew_ the time had come for me to fulfill my destiny…you are to be my guiding angel." Suì-Fēng spoke in a disarming way. Ichigo looked away lest he look into her eyes and find himself agreeing with her.

"No offense Ma'am, but I've always talked to God, and he's never mentioned you or your quest to me." Ichigo said with his head bowed.

"Really…never" Suì-Fēng said with feigned surprise. Ichigo took a step towards the woman and spoke firmly.

"There are strange forces that surround your life Captain…magical ones. I don't understand them, and frankly I don't want to," Ichigo stiffened his shoulders with determination, "You have saved my life, but the truth is I'll never be able to repay you…I'm a thief, I have no honor and I don't think I ever will. I don't think you'd kill me for being what I am, but better that then returning to Seireitei…Goodbye Captain." Ichigo turned away from her and started to walk away. He was parallel from a tree trunk when he heard the 'whish' of something flying through the air. Next thing he knew the double edged sword he had been chopping wood with was swinging back and forth imbedded in the trunk barely a foot away from his head. He turned back to the Captain in stunned disbelieve. Her petite form still standing behind him, now though she had her arms crossed.

'_How the hell does such a small woman have the strength to do that!'_ His mind cried out. Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow and Ichigo slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I'll go gather some wood for the fire then." He placed his hand on the still swinging blade to hault its movements ignoring the smug grin Suì-Fēng gave him.

* * *

><p>It was an hour after night fall the moon hanging low over head. The forest was alive with the sounds of insects and other nocturnal animals making a cacophony of noise. Yoruichi was crouched low in a high branch watching and waiting for her pray. She had been keeping track of the little bunny for several minutes now waiting for it to slip up and make a mistake. She tensed her muscular legs, kept warm under skin tight black leggings with her feet protected with fine leather shoes, and prepared to jump on top of it. It was so close now just a little more…a sneeze sounded throughout the clearing and the little bunny bolted from its spot and ran for the bush farthest from Yoruichi's hiding spot. She cursed and jumped from the tree, the orange jacket she wore flared out behind her to show off a sleeveless shirt underneath she landed and gave chase. She almost had the rabbit within her reach, but it pivoted back and under her legs.<p>

"Shit!" She cursed as she watched the little fluff ball disappear under the roots of a tree. She continued to curse her luck and tossed her dagger to the ground. She turned to Suzumebachi, who had watched the whole affair, and Yoruichi could swear she saw the amusement in his eyes. Yoruichi huffed at the stallion and started to walk over to him in the hopes that Suì-Fēng had something to eat within the pack resting on the floor.

"Ahem… excuse me miss," Yoruichi looked towards where the voice had come from and saw nothing. She lifted a brow in confusion. "Up here milady." The voice spoke again. She walked over to the tree the voice was coming from and looked up into one of the low hanging branches. Both her thin eyebrows rose into her hairline as she saw the boy from the night before sitting on the branch tied to the tree. Ichigo gave the dark skinned beauty a sheepish smile.

"…Hi there do you remember me. We met at the farm…the wolf…you told me I was dreaming." Ichigo started to ramble. Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and looked at him strangely.

"What in the name of all that is good are you doing up there?" She asked him curious, though she didn't move to help him down. Ichigo tilted his head up and looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to come up with a reason he was tied up. A candle lit up as he came up with an idea.

"Well you see I was in a terrible fight with a dozen of the King's guards…" Yoruichi looked up at the strange ginger headed boy with a smirk.

"A dozen guards huh…why didn't they just kill you then?" She asked while cocking her hip to the right and crossing her arms. She lifted her left hand up in front of her to examine her perfectly filed nails.

"Why didn't they you ask…um…" Ichigo tried to come up with a plausible excuse. He banged the back of his head against the tree trunk before finally coming up with something. "Well I had asked them the same thing, and they told me that honor would belong to the King and only to the King…they said they'd be back."

"So let me get this straight. You were in a fight with a dozen well armed men, none of which cut you down? Then they tie you to a tree not ten paces away from our camp site and leave you here with the promise of coming back?" Yoruichi's grin turned feral when she noted the young man cringe at her words.

"Ok fine there were no guards, but I still beg of you let me down…there was this giant owl examining me not even a minute ago. I think he thinks I'm dinner." Ichigo looked over his shoulder as best he could to look at the woman he still hadn't had the pleasure of being properly introduced to and gave her his most charming smile. When she just continued to look at him without the slightest hint of sympathy, he decided it was time for the big guns. He pouted his lips and gave her his best puppy dog look. "Please milady…" Yoruichi looked amused at his attempts to charm her into letting him go. "please." Yoruichi sighed and went back to her fallen dagger. She walked back over to the tree and climbed a top of one of its protruding roots. She rose to her toes and began to cut the ropes. The last one came undone and Ichigo immediately brought his hands to the forefront and began to rub at them.

"Thank you milady you are very kind." Ichigo said as he smiled down at the woman. She was about to reply when a far off howl drew her attention. She turned away from the young man to try and pinpoint where it had come from. When she could not locate where it had come from she turned back to the tree while speaking.

"Listen-"She stopped and stared in shock at the now empty branch. A voice from far off spoke up.

"Thank you milady, when you get the chance please tell the Captain she ties a wicked knot!" Then there was nothing but the chirping of the crickets. Yoruichi brought up a hand to her head and groaned.

"Crap… Suì is not going to be happy about this one." She shook her head and headed back towards Suzumebachi. She was still hungry and wanted to eat something.

* * *

><p>Suì-Fēng smiled up at the circling hawk, whose feathers were gleaming in the morning light, as it let out a cry and started to head for her. She let out a small laugh when the hawk landed on her outstretched arm. It almost looked like it was giving her a guilty look.<p>

"Good morning my love." Suì-Fēng said softly and scratched the hawk under its beak, the hawk tilted her head up and enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Suì-Fēng laughed and removed her hand from under the bird's beak. "Come on then let's go find Ichigo." She lightly kicked at Suzumebachi's sides and the horse took off at a steady pace.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hid behind an outcropping of rocks and watched the guards out in the distance. He figured if he stayed alert and out of their sight he could sneak right under their noses. He turned to go but bumped into two sturdy legs. He looked up from the black trousers to the light chain and crisp tunic of the King's guard. The man pointed a sword at his neck and motioned for Ichigo to move in the direction of their camp. With a curse Ichigo began to march to his doom.<p>

They reached the camp where a man stepped out from a tent, and from the nods of respect from the other soldiers Ichigo figured he was their leader.

"Well, well…if it isn't our little lost lamb, finally returned to us." The leader grinned at the young man in their custody. "Where is Suì-Fēng boy?" He demanded and grabbed at Ichigo's frayed tunic.

"Suì-Fēng… Suì-Fēng…ah yes short woman with a black horse. Last I saw of her she was heading north towards Seireitei." Ichigo said with an easy smile. The guard behind him snorted.

"Then we should ride south sir."Ichigo gave them man behind him an indigent look.

"You know it's not nice to call a person a liar when you've just met." He crossed his arms. The leader let out a short bark of laughter and turned to the rest of his men.

"We ride north." He walked away, Ichigo was shoved from behind and forced to follow.

Thunder rumbled and Ichigo looked up at the sky in a huff.

"I told the truth Lord… I don't get what you're getting all grumpy about? I mean what kind of moral lesson are you trying to teach me here?" Ichigo bemoaned. The guard rolled his eyes at the boy and shoved a little harder.

* * *

><p>Suì-Fēng rode down the path that led through a freshly harvested hay field; her beautiful hawk was soaring overhead and then came in for a landing upon Suì-Fēng's arm. They had been traveling for the better part of the day in search of Ichigo, but the stubborn boy had eluded her. She had hoped that the brat would be on his way to a small village that they had passed the day before. She passed a farmer who was sitting under the shade his haystacks provided him. She noticed he was tense and avoiding eye contact. She put his strangeness to fear, her sword <em>was<em> in plain sight strapped to Suzumebachi in a specially made harness. So she continued to ride on.

Ichigo watched as the Captain rode into the field none the wiser of the trap that had been set up for her. He groaned as he watched the soldiers ready their weapons and tried to come up with a way to worn the woman that she was in danger. Only he couldn't really do anything with a gag stuffed into his mouth and his arms tied behind his back.

The only idea he had could potentially end his life but he figured he was dead either way, so he brought his arms up and over his head, he was never more grateful to be double jointed then he was at that moment and ripped out the gag. The soldier he was seated behind noticed the movement a little too late and was unable to stop the young man from letting out a warning shout. Suì-Fēng heard the noise and lifted her arm up signaling the hawk to take flight. The soldier knocked Ichigo off his horse and kicked his horse off, along with several others in his party. They rode out of their hiding places from behind the hay stacks. Two of the soldiers had crossbows out and took aim at Suzumebachi who had reared up on her hind legs. One of the men let off a shot, which missed Suì-Fēng and hit the sturdy leather saddle of her horse. She quickly reached over the bolt and removed her own double shot crossbow and fired back at him. Unlike his missed shot Suì-Fēng hit him dead center in the chest. He fell dead with nary a sound. She fired the next bolt into a soldier who was coming at her from behind. He too fell to the ground. She turned Suzumebachi in a circle to find her next foe. The king's man came at her from around another haystack to her right with his sword held high ready to strike. She let out a grunt at the man's stupidity and ducked under the sword swing while simultaneously swinging her own crossbow into his gut knocking him off his horse and landing to the hard dirt head first. Suì-Fēng lost her grip on her weapon and dropped it to the ground. She turned Suzumebachi to the last two soldiers. Both had crossbows aimed at her. The one on the left of his companion had already taken aim and was pulling the trigger. Ichigo, who had only a moment ago gotten out of his restraints, chucked a large rock he had picked up at the soldier. It hit home between the man's neck and shoulder. His aim rocked upward while his finger pulled the trigger. Suì-Fēng and Ichigo watched the deadly bolt let loose and sore upward, and as if time had slowed down Suì watched as it entered her beloved near the wing, the hawk let out a pained screech and plummeted to the earth.

The second soldier fired off his crossbow and hit Suì-Fēng through the small gap of her leather armor. She let out a pained grunt, but could not take her gaze off her falling lover.

At the last moment the hawk spread out her wings and was able to catch a weak current that brought her to a safe landing in the grassy field. Suì-Fēng glared at the last fool she had to deal with. With an angered growl Suì-Fēng grabbed at the bolt stuck in her shoulder and pulled ripping out the bolt and charging Suzumebachi at the shocked man. He tried to pull his sword out but it was too late. Suzumebachi was upon him, and Suì-Fēng was already jabbing the bolt he had fired at her into his gut. Ichigo watched as all of their assailants were laid out by a single warrior who was already riding away towards the wounded hawk. Ichigo hurried after her and caught up just as she was wrapping the bird up in a piece of cloth.

"Shh it's ok… you'll be ok…" Ichigo watched as Suì-Fēng picked up the hawk with extreme care. She rubbed at its head and continued to mummer to it. "You'll be fine…You'll live." She lifted her gaze from the bundle in her arms and pierced him with a glare. "Come here." She snapped at him. He quickly did as told. "Take her and find help." She ordered him while setting the bird in his arms. The fight had lasted to long and she had just noticed how close it was to nightfall it was. Plus she too was hurt and tired and she could not let Ichigo run off again. Best let him get the hawk to help then let the troublesome boy out of her sight again.

"Me…but ma'am." Ichigo was interrupted as Suì-Fēng spoke up.

"Ichigo you're my only hope…I need you to take the hawk and find help."

"But… ma'am…the hawk is done for." Ichigo flinched away when Suì-Fēng raised her fist as if to strike him down.

"DON'T! Don't you ever say that again!" She turned and looked westward.

"If you take that road over there and ride towards those mountains you'll find a ruined castle, where a man named _Urahara_ lives." Ichigo couldn't help a shiver run down his spine at the venom with which that name was said. "You give him the hawk…he'll know what to do."

"But Captain…I don't think-"

"Shut up and get on my horse already…he'll get you there before sunset." Suì-Fēng said and motioned for him to get on Suzumebachi. Ichigo gapped at the small woman.

"But he doesn't like me…he doesn't even let me on him!" Ichigo tried to protest, this time he couldn't even flinch as Suì's palm connected with his face at an untraceable speed.

"Get on damn it! He'll do as I say." Ichigo didn't argue anymore and did as he was told. He gingerly climbed upon Suzumebachi's back, careful not to hurt the precious cargo within his grasp. Once settled he took hold of the reins Suì-Fēng had presented him with. She looked up at the hawk in his arms sadly.

"…Ichigo don't screw this up." She turned from the hawk to look up at him next.

"If you fail…just know I will hunt you down and I will kill you." Ichigo gulped as he noticed the seriousness behind those words.

"Now go." She snapped. Ichigo said nothing as he looked away from the former captain and started Suzumebachi on the path Suì-Fēng had pointed to. She watched them go, her heart falling to pieces the farther they went, but she offered a small prayer in the hopes that her creator would finally hear at least one of them.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it another chapter up…<p>

I had planned to have this out the other day, but tragic news hit our family heck our entire community… you see those hikers at Yosemite who fell off the water fall were part of the Assyrian youth group I was a part of a while back (I was in the AZ division). One of the men was a family friend's nephew and my mom knew the girl's family, so when we were told of what had happened... well the church held a candle light vigil and prayers for the family…it's so sad to hear them all talking about making funeral arrangements already, but I pray that they are found alive…

Anyway thank you all for reading.

XIII


	4. Tragic tale

Chapter Four: tragic tale

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked up at the old stone walls of what used to be a grand palace built upon a high hill top. He had pushed Suzumebachi to his limits, the poor beast had run for all he was worth and now stood before a wooden gate panting, he had taken the Captain's words to heart and had made sure to get the hawk to the castle well before sunset. Now he sat wondering how he was supposed to get into the castle. While it was run down and many of the walls were falling apart, it was still standing and he couldn't see any holes for him to get through. He looked down at the hawk for some ideas…it just stared back at him then turned to peck at the offending shaft stuck near its shoulder joint.<p>

"Hey don't do that." Ichigo reprimanded while tapping at its beak. The hawk turned back to him and nipped at his finger.

"Ouch! Fine be that way…just don't blame me when you start to bleed all over the place." He huffed and looked back towards the castle gate. He took in a deep breath and bellowed.

"HELLO! Is anyone home!" He waited a few moments for a reply. One that did not come.

"Oh for peace sake!" Ichigo growled and dismounted the stallion. He walked up to the wooded panels and began to bang on them, though still mindful of the hawk in his grasp.

"Please open up! I have a wounded hawk here, I was told to bring it to you!" Ichigo stopped banging and sighed.

"…now what?" He asked looking down at the hawk. It squawked in reply. Ichigo chuckled and turned from the door. He was about to make his way towards Suzumebachi when he heard the creaking of cogs. He turned back to the castle gates and saw that the doors were opening. Once they had opened to their limits a tall man in a strange hat and green coat walked out.

"Alright now what was with all the hubbub kid?" The man, Urahara, Ichigo remembered the captain saying his name was, asked tiredly. Ichigo walked up to the man and gently pushed the hawk out before him. The man's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I was told to bring you this hawk by a woman named Suì-Fēng, she said you'd take care of it." Ichigo watched as the man stepped closer towards the hawk and place a gentle hand over its head. He looked up from the hawk and into Ichigo's eyes.

"Give her to me young man. We have to get her inside before the sun sets." Ichigo hesitated for a second, but gave up the hawk when he saw Urahara's serious expression. She was passed on and the man turned from Ichigo and walked back through the doors of the decaying castle. Ichigo followed close behind.

Urahara walked up a rocky path and paused when he reached a solid looking bridge.

"Stay on the left side of the bridge kid." He then began to walk again over the bridge on the left side. They moved along the castle walls until they reached the doors that would lead into a spacious looking room. Urahara stopped in the opened doorway and looked back at Ichigo.

"You will stay out here." He then walked past the entrance and closed the doors behind him, leaving Ichigo to stand out there with nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>Urahara stopped when he reached a large bed at the end of the room. The room was lit with many candles placed on any free surface. There were books and scrolls scattered throughout the room, a desk near the bed carried the brunt of them.<p>

Urahara lowered the hawk onto the bed as gently as possible.

"Suì-Fēng was right to bring you to me. I do know what to do…but we'll have to wait just a bit longer." Urahara said with a affectionate smile.

"I swear this time I won't fail you…either of you." He knelt down next to the bird and examined her wound.

* * *

><p>The sun had set an hour ago and still Ichigo was left outside, most likely forgotten, to wait and see what had become of the hawk. He stood up when he heard the door open. He watched as Urahara turned back and closed the wooden door, and lock it behind him, he then watched as the blond man hurriedly walked off in the direction of the main halls.<p>

'_Why did he lock it behind him?'_ Ichigo's curiosity, and the need for warmth, won out and he made his way over to the locked doors. He dug out a hidden lock pick he kept in his mouth under his gums. He quickly worked it into the lock and listen for the tell tale click which didn't take long to hear. He tossed the lock aside and snuck into the room. He closed the door behind him and turned into the room. Ichigo only took a few steps before stopping short at the sight that greeted him on the bed. His mouth opened in shock and his face turned beet red. He turned intending to leave when the voice of the woman, who was laid in bed, naked though thankfully hidden under a blanket, called out to him.

"Suì-Fēng…is she?" Her voice was weak, but Ichigo heard it well enough. He kept his eyes on the door as he answered her question.

"She's well milady… There had been a terrible battle. Suì-Fēng fought like a lioness…the hawk was injured, but you know that, don't you?" Ichigo said and hesitantly turned back to the dark skinned beauty. His mouth felt dry like cotton had been shoved down his throat and no matter how much he swallowed he could not moisten his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to turn away, not until he saw the woman confirm his suspicion.

"Yes." Was all she said, he watched as she laid her head back onto the feather stuffed pillow in bittersweet relief.

"Are..are you flesh, or are you spirit?" He asked then and watched her face closely waiting for a reaction. There was no movement from the woman, but Ichigo saw the lone tear make a trail down her cheek into her hairline. Ichigo's heart gave a strange lurch.

"I am sorrow." She whispered dejectedly. She turned her head away from him, signaling the conversation over. Ichigo stood still trying to form words of comfort, but nothing came. He jumped when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He turned to find Urahara there giving him a solemn look. Urahara nodded towards the door and Ichigo quickly complied by running out to give the two some privacy.

Urahara slowly made his way over to his old friend and sat down on the bed near the edge. He slowly brought his hand up to Yoruichi's forehead and stroked her bangs aside. She didn't respond to the touch.

"Everything will be alright…You'll see." Urahara whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry my Lord but Yammy is here." A guard said as he bowed low at the opened door to his lord's room. He hadn't wanted to bother the man, but he knew the punishment for keeping things from Aizen. He also knew the consequences of barging into his Lord's room. He just hoped Aizen was in a good mood.<p>

Aizen sat up on his bed, the drapes surrounding his bed kept his bare chest from view of the guard who had disturbed his sleep. His initial reaction to such an intrusion was to have the boy executed but Yammy's name saved him.

"Good send word to have him brought before the throne room, I will speak to him when I am ready… now leave me!" Aizen snapped off the command and watched the shadow of the man scurry off.

'_Cowards all of them...'_ Aizen thought darkly as he stood from his bed and walked to his wardrobe closet. _'…no not all…those three, they were never afraid, just foolish.'_ He found a decent set of silk finery and put them on. He looked over himself in the floor length mirror and found he was decent. He briskly turned and walked out of the closet past his bed and out the room.

'_But it will all end soon, the wolf will be turned into a pelt, my princess will fall into my arms, and that damned scholar will DIE!'_ Aizen smiled a dark smile at the thought of everything falling into place. He would achieve his goal of immortality and no one would stand in his way.

* * *

><p>Another howl broke through the chilly night sky Ichigo was sitting under. He had built a fire and made himself a pot of tea to help warm himself up after the first hour of waiting outside the room for any sort of news. Not even an hour ago he had, had the unfortunate luck of hearing the pained scream of the woman come from those thin pieces of wood. He had almost rushed back into the room, to be by her side and offer her some modicum of comfort. He held himself in check though when he realized that only one person would be able to heal all the pain and anguish that scream had held. He looked up towards the south wall, where the howl of the wolf again broke through the quiet night sky, he turned back to his tea and tried to ignore the poor beast's cries. There was a sound behind him, but Ichigo did not turn to see as the tall blond man ambled over towards the fire.<p>

"It's her isn't it?" He watched as Urahara walked past him and sat down on one of the old fallen tower stones. "The wolf it's her, somehow she's that monstrous beast out there!" Ichigo shouted in frustration. He was tired of all of this, and he was tired of not knowing what the hell was going on. Urahara for his part only gave Ichigo a parting glance before looking away again and staring into the fire. After a long moment's pause the older man spoke.

"I would tell you to drink you tea and forget about all this, but I've tried that for ten years and still I remember." Urahara sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"…Ten years?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

"Aye…that woman in there," Urahara said as he pointed to the closed doors of the room located behind them, "Her name is Yoruichi Shihōin, she is the last heir to the Shihōin royal family. After the tragic deaths of her parents she came to live in the castle of Seireitei with her charge the current King, though he is only king until the rightful heir is atop the throne." He chuckled darkly at the young man's stunned expression.

"…I'll never forget the first time I saw her. It was like looking at…" Urahara began to say with a tender smile.

"The face of love." Ichigo whispered interrupting the other man's thoughts. His face turned red as he realized he spoke out loud, and he adopted a scowl at the devious little grin adorned upon Urahara's face.

"Well, well, well, it looks like even a young kid like you has fallen for our dear princess…but yes it was. Everyone who met Yoruichi fell in love, none harder than our brave Captain out there." Urahara said and waved his hand towards the south wall and the wolf cries.

"Poor Suì-Fēng never knew how to act around Yoruichi. She would trip over herself just to get approval from our dear princess, in the end though it was never needed because Yoruichi had fallen just as much in love as Suì-Fēng." Ichigo watched as the small smile slipped off the blond man's face only to be replaced with a look Ichigo could only describe as between sadness and fury.

"Their happiness did not last long. I had been a scholar for Aizen you see, and I found out the man was dallying in forbidden arts. He wished for immortality, I thought it impossible but Aizen found a way. One that would require him to transfer his soul, foul that it is, into another's body." Ichigo shuddered at the imagery of the thought.

"Yes quiet horrible, what was worst was that the chosen sacrifice would have to be of his blood… that was when he came up with the plan to marry the princess… You see where this is going don't you? To be the legitimate king Aizen would have to sire a child with Yoruichi and then perform the dark arts to transfer his soul into that of the child." Urahara watched as Ichigo's complexion paled.

"I took the information to Suì-Fēng, she gathered the evidence and headed out to arrest Aizen for treason against the crown. I had not known at the time, but Yoruichi had been eavesdropping and followed us as we went to confront the man. It turns out he was more powerful then we had thought. Suì-Fēng and I were brought to our knees, Aizen laughing over us preparing the final blow. Yoruichi came to our rescue then beat him into submission and surprising us all with her prowess. She told him under no circumstance would ever marry him and then proceeded to break his jaw…" Urahara paused and took off his hat to scratch at the top of his head.

"We thought we won, but Aizen had one last trick up his sleeve. He told us that if he could not gain immortality through legitimate means he would gain it in other ways. That's when he activated the curse. Suì-Fēng fell and began to howl in pain as the transformation took hold of her until her screams of pain turned into an animal's whimpers. Aizen told us what he had done, and that Yoruichi had a choice to make. Live a half life never to see her lover again or marry him and give him what he wanted. In return he would remove the curse and have Suì-Fēng banished and I executed… She marched up to him and spat in his face before knocking him off his feet again. She was ready to deliver the killing blow when he again revealed a trump card. Kill him and they would be stuck with the curse forever…we ran away that night, and Aizen was given free reign." Urahara stood up and started to walk away.

"By day Yoruichi is the beautiful hawk you brought to me, and by night, as you have already guessed, the voice of the wolf that we hear is the cry of Suì-Fēng. Poor dumb creatures with no memory of the half-life of their human existence, never touching in the flesh, only the anguish of a split second at sunrise and sunset, when they can almost touch…but not."

"Always together…eternally apart…" Ichigo whispered sadly. Urahara paused in his step to look back at the young man forlornly.

"…As long as the sun rises and sets, as long as there is a day and night, and for as long as they shall live, you have stumbled onto a tragic story young Ichigo. And now, whether you like it or not you are lost in it…with the rest of us…" Urahara resumed walking allowing the shadows to swallow him up in their cold embrace, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Yammy I have given you permission to hunt and kill every last wolf in my kingdom…and you have yet to snare the right beast." Aizen growled in cold fury as he continued to riffle through the many pelts the large man had on his old wooden cart.<p>

"But sir, I've hunted all I can. My traps are full with these mangy beasts… I can't kill every wolf that lives, it would be impossible." The large man spoke nervously as he rung his hands together praying his answer wouldn't get him killed.

"I don't want you to kill them all!" Aizen snapped and spun on his heel to face the man, "I want only one…" Aizen rubbed at his forehead, "Maybe I've had you going about this all wrong." Aizen turned away from the giant of a man and started back up the path towards the castle gates.

"There is a woman, a beautiful woman, with chocolate colored skin, and the eyes of an angel. She travels by night, only by night." Aizen said sharply, "Her sun is the moon, and her name is…Yoruichi. Find her and you find the wolf…the wolf I want. The wolf who…loves her." He spat out with disgust and said no more as he left the big man to his business.

Yammy scratched at the back of his head and mumbled incoherently as he prepared to once again head out and hunt for this illusive wolf his master wanted.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading…and an even bigger thank you to those who have reviewed.<p>

-K


	5. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Chapter Five: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

A/N- Meh

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the new dawn when the sky was still a beautiful midnight blue, with barely there streaks of pink; Ichigo made his way once more into the room of the beautiful woman. He was shocked to see her struggling to sit up. So he quickly rushed over to her side and placed his hand over the naked flesh of her warm dark shoulder.<p>

"You shouldn't be moving. You may start bleeding again." Ichigo said in worry. Yoruichi looked up into his eyes, and after a moment's pause she let out a sigh and lay back down.

"Since you insist on bossing me around, I need to know your name." Yoruichi said with a faux scowl over her face, but Ichigo could see the teasing light behind her golden eyes.

"It Ichigo…" He said with a blush. He noticed that the light he had seen just seconds before had faded, dulling out the princess' eyes.

"You travel with her don't you?" Yoruichi then asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"…yes…" Ichigo answered, but he knew that the simple answer would not be enough.

'_There must be something I can do. No one deserves to suffer this way!'_

"You must save this hawk. She said" Ichigo whispered. He never took his eyes off of the woman. She needed hope, and he would give it to her. Even though he had to make up a small lie, because even though the captain had not put it into words, her actions spoke out loud and clear.

"She is my life, my last and greatest reason for living." Ichigo smiled softly as he watched Yoruichi's eyes glow with love and renewed hope. He continued with the words he knew to be true though they were never spoken.

"One day we will know happiness, the likes of which are only dreamed of but never acted upon."

Yoruichi gave a watery chuckle, and looked up at the young man before her.

"I find that hard to believe…my Suì-Fēng was never one for talking, and she never was one for such romantic words."

"I swear it upon my life!" Ichigo blurted out, "She did say that. You are her life and she wants to bring you happiness. I mean just look at me does it look like I'm someone capable of coming up with such mush?" Ichigo then stood up a bit straighter and tried not to crack under the princess' golden gaze.

"No I suppose you are not." Yoruichi conceded, "…Thank you Ichigo." She smiled at him once more then turned her head away signaling that their conversation was over. Ichigo turned and walked towards the door. Before he completely walked out he gave one last look over his shoulder. He made his decision then.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to Urahara, and watched as in the distance the sun was slowly making its way up.<p>

"There has to be a way we can help them." Ichigo said after a moment's silence. Urahara looked at the young man from the corner of his eye.

"…There may be away to break the curse." The blond man finally said, his eyes moving back towards the sun rise that was still a ways away.

Ichigo turned to the man sharply, and roughly grabbed him the lapel of his green coat.

"You know of a way to cure them, and haven't said anything!" The young man said irately. Urahara brought his hand up and placed it over Ichigo's. He then gently removed Ichigo's hand from his coat.

"I have not seen those two for nearly five years," Urahara sighed sadly, "I just recently discovered something in my readings." Urahara turned away from the rising sun and looked at the young man with determination.

"In my studies I have found out that it is possible to have a day and a night together. If this is true then all Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng need to do is confront Aizen together in flesh. That is the only way to break this curse, and finally live in happiness." Urahara told the young man.

"…But the Captain is going to Seireitei to kill the King. She intends to slay him with the sword of her kin and fulfill her place on the hilt." Ichigo said in alarm.

"What! No she must not do that. If Aizen dies before seeing them together united then the curse shall never be broken!" Urahara exclaimed. He would have continued but was interrupted by a pounding at the gates.

"Open these doors in the name of his majesty Aizen!" A man's voice drifted out over the broken court yard.

"Ichigo go look after Yoruichi…go now!" Urahara exclaimed and shoved the young man in the direction of Yoruichi's room. He then rushed over to the gates, and with a fake cheerful smile looked down at the gathering of soldiers, there were a dozen of them, in the lead was short dark haired man. Urahara did a double take.

_'Wow he looks a lot like Suì-Fēng…weird.'_

"If you gentlemen are looking for the brothel, then I'm sorry to say that it's still some ways off on yonder." Urahara said pointing over his shoulder. The short look-a-like scowled up at the blond.

"We are here for the fugitives you are housing you fool! If you do not comply with the kings wishes then we will arrest you with them!" Urahara just let out a yawn. The short man turned red at his disregard.

"Break down this damn door and arrest them all!"The short man bellowed. Two of his men came up from the back with a wooden battering ram.

"My you have such a sour temper…" Urahara laughed and backed away from the entrance. He was going to have to deal with them.

He slowly made his way over the bridge, being sure to stay on the left side, which connected the entrance to the rest of the castle. There was a crack and he knew that the soldiers were in. They came charging at him; though once they got to the bridge a little less than half fell through quite a distance into the mote below.

"Oh dear sorry about that, these old castles aren't built to last!" Urahara laughed. He stopped when he had to duck under an arrow.

"That wasn't nice." He mumbled. Urahara watched as the Sui look-a-like figured out how to cross the bridge and came after him.

_'Smart kid'_ He thought as he blocked a kick aimed at his head. The other soldiers followed after their leader.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rushed into the room Yoruichi was resting in and slammed the door shut behind him. The dark skinned woman was startled awake and pulled out a knife from under her pillow.<p>

"Ichigo? What's going on?" She asked, lowering her weapon once she realized who had barged into her room.

"We need to go!" The young man said quickly. He grabbed a simple cotton dress and handed it over to the princess once he was close enough.

"Why, what's going on?" Yoruichi asked again, but she put on the dress on anyway and climbed out of bed.

"The king's men are here. We need to run." The young man whispered. He went back to the door and peeked out.

"Shit, they're over the bridge." Ichigo cursed.

"What about Kisuke?" Yoruichi whispered from behind his back. Ichigo turned his head and was surprised at how close she was. He coughed nervously and pushed them away from the door.

"He's fighting them off, and buying us time to get out of here. We need to get out, but going from the front is out of the question." Ichigo said as he looked around the room.

"Then we'll need to take the back passage out. Come on then let's go." Yoruichi said and started to walk away from Ichigo. The thief followed after her.

* * *

><p>Urahara smacked another guard across the jaw with his cane, knocking the man out. This left him with only five opponents.<p>

"You five deal with the old man. I'll get the woman and brat." The dark haired man ordered his soldiers before sprinting off in Ichigo's direction.

"Old man huh…" Urahara drawled, "I'll show him old." The blond man then rushed forward cane raised and made quick work of the grunts. They stood no chance against the blond as he weaved in and out of their ranks striking them down with a solid blow to their heads.

"…five minutes…maybe I am getting old." Urahara sighed and rolled his shoulder trying to get a creek out. He looked towards the tower, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Shit!" The blond rushed towards the tower, where he could see Ichigo and Yoruichi trapped.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him, following after the surprisingly fast woman. Their original route had been cut off by a man who had bared a surprising resemblance to Suì-Fēng. The young man had just enough time to bar the entrance and buy them some extra seconds. Yoruichi had then taken his hand and led him down another path, and up the stairs they were now on. Up ahead there was a ladder which led up to a hatch.<p>

"If we go up there we'll be trapped!" Ichigo shouted up at Yoruichi as she began to climb up the ladder.

"Maybe so, but it will give me more room to fight." Yoruichi exclaimed as she opened the hatch and made her way out of the opening. Ichigo close behind. A hand reached out and grabbed at his leg.

"Shit!" The young man exclaimed as the soldier began to drag him back down. Yoruichi was quick to respond and grabbed at his shoulders yanking on his shirt. Ichigo gave a well placed kick with his free leg and managed to free himself. Yoruichi quickly pulled him up. Ichigo stumbled for a moment and straightened up. He then turned back to the hatch and shoved it closed and pulled the latch into place. A force hit against it but his weight and the flimsy latch kept it closed.

There was a moment of quite as he stood on the closed hatch. Then panic as a sword slid through the planks almost cutting into the young man's family jewels. He stumbled back in fear and knocked into Yoruichi.

Yoruichi, who had been closer to the ledge, fell as a piece of the ruined tower gave way.

Ichigo on instinct garbed at the woman and managed to take her hand, but it was no use he could not get a proper grip and she slipped through his fingers. He watched in horror as the woman he had silently swore to protect plummeted to what he was sure was her death with a scream, but a miracle occurred in that moment in time and would forever be burned into his memory. The sun had finally fully made its ascension into the sky, and as the rays hit upon the woman's dark skin she began to transform. Feathers formed and bones shifted. Where once was a woman falling now a golden hawk flew up into the heavens.

"Oh my god…" Ichigo whispered dumbfounded. He just lay there for what felt like forever his eyes fixed on the spot he had witnessed the transformation. The sun raising higher into the sky promising a beautiful day.

The sound of splintering wood broke him out of his revere. The hatch flew open and the soldier who looked like Suì-Fēng quickly climbed up. His sword pointed at Ichigo. The young man held up his arms in surrender.

"Where is the woman!" The soldier yelled.

"Uh…she flew away." Ichigo said confused. The Man's face grew red with anger.

"You take me for a fool!" He raised his sword up and prepared to deliver a killing blow to the young man.

"I swear I told you the truth!" Ichigo said placing his arms over his head and closed his eyes preparing for death.

There was a whizzing sound and a thump. Ichigo opened his eyes to see a bolt head sticking out of the soldier's chest. The man dropped his sword and stumbled forward. Ichigo moved out of the dying man's path and watched as he fell over the edge of the tower.

"And it always pays to tell the truth," Ichigo said in awe he turned his head in the direction of the shot, "I see that now God." He watched Suì-Fēng hop off of the large boulders in the valley below and start her trek up to the castle. He turned back to the hatch and made his way down towards the front.

* * *

><p>"So you're still alive." Ichigo heard Suì-Fēng once he made it out of the castle walls and down the steps leading to the entrance.<p>

"I am…" Urahara replied, "And I've found something in my studies that will help you and Yoruichi break this curse." Suì-Fēng looked surprised for a moment then laughed.

"Like the last time you found a way to break it? Do you remember what happened with that debacle of a plan? You had me chasing after false hope in the form of a chalice for three years. So pardon me if I seem skeptical." Suì-Fēng continued to laugh mirthlessly wiping at imaginary tears.

"In three days!" Urahara said, "In three days Aizen holds court, all you have to do is confront him, both you and Yoruichi, in flesh as human! The curse will become confounded and break. Then you will finally be free." The scholar spoke with a conviction that had Ichigo believing.

"Where did you hear of this curse breaker," Suì-Fēng growled, "No let me take a wild guess. You stumbled across this miracle in one of your silly book!" She advanced on the scholar jabbing a finger into his chest. Urahara winced but did not step back.

"Yes I read it in a book. In my studies I came across a passage in which there is mention of a day without a night, and a night without a day. This event only happens every five hundred years." Urahara took a hold of the hand Suì-Fēng had used to jab at him.

"Don't you see what this means?" He implored. Suì-Fēng scoffed and roughly pulled away her hand.

"Yes it means that your books have once again given you a legend to chase after, but no more. I will not be dragged into another one of your silly stories in the hopes that it is true." She turned away for the blond man and made her way over to Suzumebachi and mounted the stallion. Ichigo rushed past Urahara.

"Captain how's your shoulder?" Ichigo asked once he caught up to the petite woman. She looked down at him and he could have sworn her eyes softened a bit.

"It's fine…and Ichigo I owe you a great debt."

"Me? No ma'am you don't owe me a thing, but I do have a message. She wanted me to let you know that she still has hope… faith in you Captain that you will do the right thing." Ichigo hoped his words would get Suì-Fēng to reconsider. He himself couldn't say that he believed Urahara, but the hurt and pain he had seen in both of these women filled him with a need to do something to help.

"Ichigo thank you…and you are free to leave now." Suì-Fēng said while nudging Suzumebachi towards the gates. On instinct she lifted up her arm and a second later Yoruichi flew down and made a seamless landing on the proffered appendage.

"I know that ma'am, but if you and Ladyhawke are heading towards Seireitei then I see no reason to go our separate ways since I'm heading in that general way." Ichigo said innocently. Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Ladyhawke?"

"Umm yeah, I thought it was fitting you know with the whole turning into a hawk and everything." Ichigo said scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment. He looked up at the warrior and waited with baited.

"Alright then you better go get your belongings if you're going to tag along." Suì-Fēng finally said.

"Yes ma'am" Ichigo said with a salute. He ran up the stairs back towards the castle tower.

"Ladyhawke huh…I guess it's almost as good as the Goddess of Flash." Sui said chuckling as the hawk turned its beak in what she could have sworn was a huff.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran up the stairs and past the rigged bridge into the tower. There he grabbed his measly items and rushed back out the doors. As he was making his way back down the stairs he paused next to Urahara.<p>

"I'm heading out with the Captain. Follow us, I have a plan." Ichigo didn't give the blond man a chance to respond. He had to catch up with the Captain, who was already riding out.

"The kid's got a heart of gold…" Urahara said with a thoughtful sigh, "I guess I better do as he says..." He turned down a path that would lead him to the stables.

"Tessai you stubborn ass it's time to go!"

* * *

><p>Yay Another chapter done. I think I have three or four more to go!<p>

Thank you all for reading,

-K


	6. Hunter's Moon

Chapter Six: Hunter's Moon

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

A/N- Blaahh…what else can I say?

X-X

They had been traveling for the better part of the day. Ichigo was tired of it.

"Captain?" He called out towards the woman who was focused on leading her steed through the thick forest. It may have been easier to take the main roads, but the king's men were diligently patrolling them. Suì-Fēng didn't stop or turn around, but she gave him a noncommittal grunt to let him know he had her attention.

"What if Urahara was right about breaking the curse? What if you could face the king together as women?" Ichigo asked nervously. Suì-Fēng stopped in her tracks abruptly. Her shoulders tense.

"Never mention it again…not to me and certainly not to Yoruichi. Do I make myself clear?" The short woman demanded. Ichigo looked from her tensed shoulders to her clenched fist, and sighed. He knew he should let it go, but something pushed him into meddling.

"…Why Captain? What has caused you to lose all hope?"

Suì-Fēng's shoulders slumped. She turned to face the young man, and to Ichigo she looked so tired. She tied Suzumebachi to a nearby tree and took a seat on a felled tree not too far away. Ichigo took her lead and sat as well.

She watched the sky and the beautiful hawk that soared through them.

"I've searched for ten years…" She began, he voice barely above a whisper. "I've traveled the world looking for a way to break the curse. Hell I spent three of those years chasing after a legend, and do you know what I found in the end! Nothing! No hope just disappointment." Suì-Fēng exclaimed her voice breaking in the end. Her eyes burned with the threat of tears.

"Hope is hollow, and it can only drag one so far until they fall to their knees in defeat. All I have left is vengeance…" She finished quietly. She stood up abruptly and motioned for Ichigo to follow. Their break was over.

Ichigo untied the stallion and followed after the Captain.

"…It's not hollow." He spoke up once he caught up with Suì-Fēng. She turned her head to glare at him, but he ignored it.

"It's not! It was hope that got me out of that cell, and hope that kept me going, I had hoped and prayed for a way to get out of that cell. I did because I had faith, and I know you say that it can take you only so far but I like to believe it takes you far enough to be happy in life...Captain you just need to have faith that this time is different, that your hope has brought you this far; has kept you alive for this long. You want your happy ending, and I think that maybe this curse breaker is it."

A long suffering sigh escaped from the woman's lips.

"You're wrong Ichigo…I lost hope a long time ago. Hope has not kept me alive this long, only vengeance and the knowledge that the man who did this to me, to us, still lives and I will not die until I have pierced his cold unfeeling heart with my family sword... This discussion is over." Suì-Fēng stalked off with thunder roaring in her wake. Ichigo gave Suzumebachi an exasperated look.

"You have one stubborn mistress." The stallion gave a snort of agreement, before trotting after the retreating woman. Ichigo, his hand caught in the reigns, was forced to follow.

X-X

It was nearing sunset when Suì-Fēng spoke to him again.

"A storm is fast approaching, and it will be night soon. You will need to find shelter before it hits at sunset. There is a village down this path go there."

Ichigo looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds several miles away still. He gave the captain a dubious look.

"Captain those clouds won't reach us for hours yet, and there is still plenty of light out to keep moving." Suì-Fēng grinned and just kept walking. There was a flash of lightning and twenty seconds later a great boom sounded. Ichigo flinched at the sound.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to be cautious." He grumbled to himself. "Hey Captain how can you tell it's almost night?" Was his next question after catching up with the petite woman's retreating back. Suì-Fēng let out a humorless chuckle.

"After so many sunsets you know... now take _Ladyhawke,_ and Ichigo tell her I love her." She handed over Yoruichi and then walked off in the direction of the thick woods without looking back.

"Well alright then Ladyhawke I guess we should find a place to stay, preferably someplace nice and warm." He said as he stroked the beautiful hawk's feathers. He watched amused as the woman turned bird turned her head upward to get his fingers under her chin her eyes closed in satisfaction. He started down the path Yoruichi on his arm and Suzumebachi following close behind, muttering all the way to the village about his misfortune.

X-X

"I can't believe I was short five pieces for a damned room." Ichigo cursed as he waited outside the barn he was able to acquire for the night rain falling heavily from the heavens above.

He had left Yoruichi alone to transform and dress in peace. He hoped she would be done soon; it was starting to get really cold outside. With teeth chattering Ichigo knocked on the barn door. He slowly opened it when he received no response.

"My lady? Miss. Yoruichi are you alright?" Ichigo asked when he walked in. He spotted the dark skinned woman at the end of the barn stroking Suzumebachi's mane.

"Lady Yoruichi, is everything alright?" He asked when she did not acknowledge him. She sighed and turned away from the black stallion.

"I'm fine Ichigo, just reminiscing is all." Yoruichi walked toward him. Unexpectedly she threw her arms around the young man and gave him a brief hug.

"Thank you for yesterday. I'm glad to see you alive." She removed herself away from Ichigo a respectable distance.

"Oh it was nothing my lady. In fact if the captain hadn't shown up we would have all been in trouble." Ichigo explained. He saw the spark of happiness at the mention of Suì-Fēng and decided it was time to set his plan into motion.

"How is my Little Bee? I can tell she is taking us back to Seireitei, but why?" Yoruichi asked all of a sudden.

"The good captain is doing well, she is full of hope like you in that one day you two will get your happy ever after, but until then she left you in my charge." Ichigo prayed he wasn't pushing the boundaries. "She said we speak as one, and that you would follow my instructions as if they were her own." Ichigo watched an amused smile form on Yoruichi's beautiful lips and for a moment, a brief one, he felt envious of the love the two women shared.

"Alright then," Yoruichi began with a chuckle, "but you still have not answered why are we headed back to Seireitei?"

Ichigo scratched at the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well you see…we think there might be a way to break the curse." Ichigo mumbled and hesitantly looked up to see the dark skinned woman's reaction.

Yoruichi stood stunned not believing her ears. A way to break the curse, but after ten years she was a bit hesitant to believe in such a miracle.

"Really now, and just how would this so called curse breaker work?" She asked. Ichigo knew he was treading through dangerous terrain, but he knew Yoruichi would be the easier of the two to convince, and if she was on board then Suì-Fēng, no matter how angry she would be with him, would agree to anything Yoruichi desired. So he told her everything in the hopes that she would agree to Urahara's crazy plan.

"So Kisuke is sure that this will work?" Yoruichi asked after listening to Ichigo explain what had happened that day.

"He really believes that this time it will work my lady… and I know I don't know him as well as you and the Captain, but I believe him." Ichigo said truthfully.

Yoruichi smiled at the young man, which let him relax a bit.

"I trust him as well, though I know for a fact Suì-Fēng has never forgiven him for that 'wasted' quest he had given her." Yoruichi told him, "So is that why we're heading towards Seireitei?"

Ichigo looked away then, he couldn't tell the beauty the truth. So he changed the subject instead.

"Enough talk about the curse. I am now speaking with the Captain's authority, and I say we go into the inn sit by the warm fire drink some sweet wine listen to the music and maybe even dance…" Ichigo winced at the last line, "Ok maybe not dance, I'd end up killing your feet that way" He said sheepishly. Yoruichi giggled good-naturedly.

"I'll teach you to dance my young squire." Yoruichi said as she walked up to the young man. Her hand held out for him to take.

"What? You mean now?" Ichigo asked nervously while stepping away.

"What better time to practice then now." Yoruichi said mischievously as she grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arm and pulled him into her slight frame. It was then that Ichigo noticed how much taller he was to the woman standing before him, and it left him in awe that he never noticed it before. Yoruichi took his hands and placed them in the proper positions for their practice dance.

"Now you lead with your right foot and follow a simple one two tree count while moving in a circular pattern. I'll follow." Yoruichi instructed, and Ichigo obeyed.

After a few missteps and good natured jibes at Ichigo's expense the two were dancing around the barn in perfect sequence, their laughter ringing through all the stalls.

"I think we're ready for that wine now Ichigo, what do you say?" Yoruichi asked as they came to a stop after their impromptu dance lesson. Ichigo nodded and walked over to Suzumebachi's stall, from within he grabbed at the Captain's sword. Yoruichi looked on as he dragged the heavy weapon out into the center of the barn.

"So you intend to be my protector as well eh? I'm flattered." Yoruichi said in amusement as she watched Ichigo carry the sword with clear unfamiliarity with such a weapon.

Ichigo looked towards Yoruichi, foregoing on trying to figure out how to strap the sword to his belt, and gave her a sheepish chuckle.

"The truth is that I'm afraid the Captain would kill me if I were to lose it." Yoruichi wanted to laugh at the explanation, but then remembered her lover was strangely overprotective of her family heirloom. She chuckled and walked out the barn and straight into a face full of pelts.

She let out a horrified scream once she realized that they were wolf pelts. The thought of her precious Suì-Fēng dead and skinned sickened her. She reached out in shock to stroke one tentatively, but a quick tug found her behind the young man in her company.

"Yoruichi get inside now!" Ichigo shouted a second time; the first had been while he was still in the barn. Her scream had terrified him and with a shout he had rushed out of the barn, only to be greeted with the sight of Yoruichi pale and reaching towards a cart full of wolf pelts. There was also a giant of a man sitting on the carriage. He had a look of glee as he watched the woman's reaction. He rushed forward and pointed Suì's sword up at him.

"Yoruichi?" The giant asked with a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Yoruichi, get inside _now_!" Ichigo ordered again, raising the sword a bit higher when he noticed the man lean forward. Ichigo nudged Yoruichi towards the barns entrance. She moved reluctant.

"If you dare lay a hand on her, I swear you will find it on the ground next to your head! Now leave!" Ichigo shouted in rage the rain plastering his hair to his face. The man held up his hands in a mock show of surrender.

"Easy there little boy, you're starting to scare me." The giant rasped in feigned fear.

"Are you stupid? I said leave! If you turn around you're dead!" Ichigo exclaimed tightening his grip on the sword. The giant sat there for a moment more, and then with a grin he turned his cart and meandered off into the night.

"I can't believe that happened." Ichigo sighed to no one while lowering Suì-Fēng's sword. He turned back and walked into the barn.

"Yoruichi are you alright?" He asked as stepped into the warm shelter.

He received no reply.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo questioned as he looked through the barn. He then noticed the side door of the barn swaying slightly in the wind.

"…No…no please no." He groaned when he figured out what happened.

"She'll kill me. She'll kill me!" Ichigo moaned in despair.

He took off out the door and into the dark in hopes of catching up with the dark skinned woman before she could do something crazy.

X-X

It did not take long for Yoruichi to find the spot the giant hunter had set up as camp. She slowly and quietly snuck into the area in hopes of catching the man off guard. She held the hilt of her dagger a bit more firmly as she crept closer to her destination, a small tent near the back of the camp, a twig snapped behind her warning her to the danger.

Before the beefy arm could get a hold of Yoruichi, she quick as lightning, ducked under it and slashed at her assailant. There was a spray of blood and grunt of annoyance. The giant looked down at the woman and then to his bloodied arm.

"You have some skill, but that little toothpick won't be enough to save you." He said as he began to advance upon her. Yoruichi just frowned at the comment and took up a defensive stance.

There was a rustle of leaves and out popped a blur of blond hair. It jumped onto the giant's back and started to pound away at his head.

"Get out of here Yoruichi!" Ichigo exclaimed as he brought his fist down on the giant's head. With a grunt the huge man brought his arms up and grabbed at the scruff of Ichigo's shirt, throwing the young man over his head.

Ichigo landed at Yoruichi's feet with a pained groan.

"Heh, this is fun, but I think I've had enough. Now come here beautiful. I need you to catch a wolf." He made to grab at her, but a growl from behind him caught his attention. He turned, but saw nothing but a flash of white fangs.

"Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi screamed as she watched her lover tear out the man's throat. She nearly ran to her, but a strong grip on her arm pulled her back.

"Yoruichi we have to get out of here!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled her away from the grizzly sight of the wolf finishing off the dying man.

Yoruichi looked back once more at her lover before following after Ichigo.

X-X

The light from the morning sun drifted through the woods as Ichigo made his way down the trail. He would have stayed at the stable, but the nights events had allowed for little sleep. He had woken up at sunrise, alone, and packed up leaving soon after. He wasn't worried though, he knew that sooner or later Suì-Fēng would find him.

Well he was kind of worried, he didn't know how he was going to explain why he was so far from the town he and Yoruichi were supposed to be in.

"Good morning." A voice spoke up from behind him. Ichigo jumped in fright and turned towards the direction the voice had come from.

He could see no one there. There was some rustling and an object dropped down from the tree to his left. He yelped and would have gone for his knife if he had not recognized the object that had landed.

Suì-Fēng straightened out her cloak and offered the young man a small wave.

"Oh…good morning captain." Ichigo said nervously. The short woman walked over to him and her steed. She took a closer look at the thief.

"Hmm you look a bit pale there Ichigo. Good thing I've brought you something to eat then." She said as she took out a small pouch with some fresh bread and dried fruit. Ichigo went to take the offering stretching out his arm. There was a flapping of wings and in the next second Yoruichi had perched upon his arm. Suì-Fēng gave him a suspicious look.

"What happened last night Ichigo? Why are you not back at the village?" Suì-Fēng asked as Ichigo tried to gently get the hawk to fly over to her.

"Oh…ah, nothing I couldn't handle Captain. Now Ladyhawke go back to your master. Go on…go." He knew from the skeptical look that she didn't believe him.

"Ichigo?" Suì-Fēng questioned.

"Yes Captain." Ichigo asked with a slight pitch to his voice. He was still trying to get Yoruichi to fly off of him.

"Tell me about last night." Suì-Fēng subtly commanded, and took up a stiffer stance. Ichigo, a bit distracted with Yoruichi, decided he should just tell her what had happened. He set about explaining why they were so far from where Suì-Fēng had last left them.

"There is not much to tell Captain," Ichigo took a moment to address the hawk, "come on Yoruichi get off I wish to eat." He sighed in exasperation as the woman turned bird ignored him.

"We made it into town, but the inn was full. So we had to stay in the stables and wait out the storm…fly to the one you love go on now." Ichigo began only to be interrupted with a grunt from the Captain.

"What did you do in the stable?" Suì-Fēng asked with dangerously narrowed eyes, which Ichigo missed in his distraction.

"We changed cloths." He said without thinking.

"You what!?" Suì-Fēng shouted in irritation. Ichigo stumbled away in fright, causing Yoruichi to finally dislodge from his arm and take flight.

"Wha- no not together of course." He tried to explain his hands up in surrender.

"Did you leave her alone then?!" Suì-Fēng demanded, and Ichigo could see the lid about to blow.

"No!"

"So you did change together!" Suì-Fēng exclaimed and started to stalk up to the young man ready to rip him a new one.

"What no, no, no! I-you…she is the most wonderful woman that has ever lived, and I can't deny that I haven't had my thoughts, but the truth is all she did was talk about you." Ichigo said with a soft huff. He wasn't angry or annoyed he just wished he could explain himself better when it came to these two women. Suì-Fēng eased her stance and her shoulders slumped in a sort of defeat. She found a fallen log and sat on it without her usual grace.

"For every moment you get to spend with her I…" Here she stopped and looked up at him with broken eyes. "I…envy you." She looked down at her hands and remained silent. Ichigo didn't hesitate and went to her and sat at her side where they remained silent. It would be a few moments more before Suì-Fēng would speak again.

"Will you tell me what she said, and I'm warning you boy I will know if you are lying to me." She said without her usual bravo. It caused Ichigo to chuckle. He decided he would embellish their chats a bit as he remembered the light behind Yoruichi's eyes as they had spoken of the petite captain.

"At first her words had been miserable. She talked about the day you met…and she cursed it, but I knew that was a lie because I saw as she remembered the happiness you shared, before the King's curse, and her eyes glowed…no…she glowed, she loves you more than life Captain." Ichigo looked upon the petite woman's sad expression. "She's had to." Suì-Fēng's eyes swam with tears, and she could no longer look at the young man. So instead she lifted her head up to the heavens and watched as Yoruichi soared above.

"Did you know that hawks and wolves mate for life?" He her hands clenched into tight fists "Yeah…the bastard didn't even leave us that… not even that." A tear escaped from her eye and trailed down past her cheek leaving a silvery trail in its wake.

X-X

Gah! I know I am ashamed for how long this has taken me.

Sorry for any mistakes, hopefully I caught them all.

And now I bid you a good night.

-K


	7. To Cage a Wolf

Chapter Seven: To Cage a Wolf

Disclaimer: Bleach and LadyHawke and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo and Paramount respectively.

XX

A week had passed since the incident with the trapper and the inn. In that week the trio had made good time in their travels towards Seireitei, but Ichigo still had reservations about the Captain's plan, but nothing he said would really change her mind.

He knew that what she had planned was tantamount to suicide, and this was his last chance to convince her to change her mind for they would be within Seireitei's boundaries in a day.

Ichigo was lost. He didn't know what to do anymore, but it looked like he wouldn't have to be the one to try this time. A rustling from some nearby bushes had Suì-Fēng quickly rising up from her seat on a nearby rock, sword at the ready for any incoming threat.

Ichigo had a hunting knife raised as well. He would defend the Captain and princess with his life if need be.

"Suì-Fēng!" A familiar voice boomed, "I need you to listen to me for once in your life!" Kisuke came stumbling out from the foliage, a look of frustrated anger upon his face. It was something Ichigo would not have been able to picture on the man's face if he had not seen it for himself.

"In two days time you can face the king with Yoruichi by your side and break the curse!" Kisuke exclaimed as he stopped before the short woman, his frame towering over her form. Yet Suì-Fēng did not flinch in the least as he glared down at her.

"Why wait two days when I will be in the Seireitei tomorrow? One way or another there will finally be an ending to this pitiful tale." Suì-Fēng snapped back. Her eyes flashing with restrained anger.

"If what you say is true Captain, then what could one more day hurt?" Ichigo said while trying to appear as non confrontational as possible, but by the hurt that flashed through her eyes he knew that she felt betrayed by his words.

"You too Ichigo? It matters because I am finally here! I have the Seireitei within my sights and that false bastard of a king just a day way from death by my blade! Something I have waited for ten years to accomplish!" Suì-Fēng's words got louder with each sentence. She then turned away from the two men and marched off towards Suzumebachi. Sheathing her sword within the scabbard at the stallion's side she mounted her steed.

"I warned you Ichigo. Stay here with the idiot. I am done with you both!"

Ichigo rushed to the Captain's side.

"No, I'm going with you. How will you get inside the castle without me?" He questioned the stubborn woman.

"I _will_ get in without your help." She chuckled humorlessly, nudging Suzumebachi's sides she road off leaving Ichigo behind. His face showing nothing but concern and his mind playing out cruel fates that he knew were awaiting the Captain.

A hand landed on his shoulder, "Thank you for trying Ichigo." Ichigo shrugged off the hand and looked down at the ground in frustration. His expression then shifted to anger and his head came up to look at the sky.

"AAGHHH! I should have known this would have happened!" He screamed up at the heavens his fists clenched at his sides. He turned to glare at Kisuke.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked his eyes bright with unshed tears. Kisuke looked off towards where Suì-Fēng rode off and gave a sigh.

"Ichigo…what do you know about caging wolves?"

XX

Yoruichi stood by Suzumebachi searching the satchels when Ichigo finally came upon them that night. She turned to look at him when she heard him enter the campsite.

"Good to see you Carrot-Top, I was wondering where you had wandered off to. Anyway have you seen my knife? I could have sworn it was in this saddle bag yesterday." Yoruichi turned back to the bad to once again rummage through it hoping to find the missing cutlery.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo called out solemnly.

"I know I put the damn thing in here, so where is it?" Yoruichi mumbled in frustration not hearing Ichigo call out her name.

"Yoruichi," He said a bit louder. The princess turned to him a curious expression on her face.

"Yoruichi this…this may be our last evening together." Ichigo said with a heavy heart. Yoruichi looked at the young man in confusion. She turned away from what she was doing to give him her undivided attention.

"Why do you say that Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a tilt of her head. Ichigo sighed, and decided he needed to be honest with Yoruichi.

"You remember what I told you at the inn about the curse?" He asked her. Yoruichi nodded her head in affirmative.

"What I didn't tell you is that Suì-Fēng hasn't believed a word of it. She isn't going back to break the curse…she's going back to kill the King, and I'm afraid that she plans to get herself killed in the process." Ichigo closed his eyes to block out the look of sorrow on Yoruichi's face. He continued though. "But we have a plan to stop her, and maybe get her to change her mind, and try to break the curse instead."

"Who is 'we', Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked quietly. Ichigo didn't answer, but instead turned to the side and let Kisuke step out of the shadows.

XX

The plan was simple. Ichigo and Urahara would dig a hole and then lay leaves and twigs over it to make a makeshift shelter. Then they would lure Suì-Fēng out to them. That part would be left up to Yoruichi.

"Ichigo! Do you have to keep punching me in the gut!?"

Now if only they could actually dig a hole properly.

"I wouldn't be punching you anywhere if you could dig a damned hole," Ichigo growled, "We need to get it wider. Suì-Fēng won't fit in here in her wolf form."

Urahara stopped digging to take a moment a breather. He looked at their work and sighed.

"Right we better hurry I can see Yoruichi has succeeded in getting Suì-Fēng's attention. I can see her! Damn it this will have to do Ichigo." Urahara exclaimed at he watched the large wolf make her way over to them. They both made their way out of the hole and started to cover the top.

"My lady we're just finishing up over here, once the Captain gets here all you have to do is lead her into the makeshift shelter." He turned back to the shelter and started to help Urahara put twigs over the hole.

"Hurry up, she's crossing the ice!" Yoruichi said as she watched Suì-Fēng trot over the frozen lake they had set up camp at. There was a faint sound of cracking, and all of a sudden the ice under Suì-Fēng's feet broke apart and she fell through.

"SUI-FENG!" Yoruichi screamed as she watched her lover go under. She rushed onto the ice with no concern for her own safety, and ignoring Ichigo's shout to stop. The ice around her as she got closer to the struggling wolf started to crack under her weight. Yoruichi quickly got onto her belly to evenly distribute her weight over the unstable ice. Her hands reached out and grabbed at Suì-Fēng's body. The wolf whimpering as she fought the currents from dragging her under.

"Ichigo help me! She can't get out!" Yoruichi screamed over her shoulder as she struggled to keep Suì-Fēng's head above the water. "I can't…Ichigo hurry!" the princess yelled out in desperation.

"I'm coming, hold on Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted as he tied the rope he had grabbed the moment he had seen Suì-Fēng fall through the ice around Suzumebachi's saddle.

"Hurry Ichigo she's getting heavy!" Yoruichi screamed her grip starting to loosen.

"Go Ichigo I'll make sure this end is secured!" Urahara exclaimed as he took over the securing of the rope. Ichigo didn't waste any more time after that and ran over to Yoruichi.

"She's slipping!" Yoruichi yelled in desperation.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ichigo huffed as he crawled over the unstable ice next to the struggling woman. He grabbed hold of the struggling wolf, and started to loop the rope around Suì-Fēng.

"Yoruichi move back!" Ichigo ordered as he secured the tope around Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi wanted to refuse, but now was not the time so she did as she was told. It was not even a moment after that when the ice around Ichigo buckled under his weight and he went into the lake.

"Ichigo, No!" Yoruichi tried to run back over to them but a warning shout from Urahara kept her at bay.

"Kisuke they're drowning!" Yoruichi shouted as she watched helplessly as the young man and wolf struggled.

"Hold on, hold on Ichigo!" Urahara shouted as he started to pull on the rope with Suzumebachi's help. Slowly both the young man and wolf came up and out over the ice. Once they were clear of the danger zone, Yoruichi rushed over to them, Urahara following after her.

Yoruichi quickly reached Suì-Fēng and untied to the rope from around the whimpering wolf.

"It's alright Suì-Fēng, I've got you…I've got you." She whispered into Suì-Fēng's ear. She looked over to Ichigo who was being tended to by Urahara. She noticed the claw marks littering the blonde's chest and winced in sympathy.

"Thank you Ichigo…and I'm sorry…so, so sorry." She said as she stood up and gingerly hugged him in thanks, pulling away when it got a little awkward. She then turned to Urahara with a sad sigh.

"Kisuke…our lives are in your hands now." She turned away and started to lead both man and beast back towards their camp to get warmed up.

XX

The light of day slowly crept over the frozen landscape and crawled its way over the covered shelter made the night before. Inside the makeshift shelter light peeked through in random pockets touching dark fur which slowly started to shift and recede into pale skin. The beastly feature was soon replaced with human features and as the last vestiges of the transformation completed Suì-Fēng was human once again.

Yoruichi watched in disbelief as her lover slowly opened her eyes, her human eyes, to look up into Yoruichi's own. Slowly as awareness came to her Suì-Fēng's own eyes widened. It couldn't be.

Slowly she reached her hand up to cup the smooth tanned skin of her lover's cheek. Tears sprung to both their eyes as they realized this was no dream, but this new reality could not last. As the sun rose higher and more light streamed into their shelter the curse once again separated them.

With a tearful scream Yoruichi's transformation once again stole her away from Suì-Fēng.

"No…" Suì-Fēng whispered brokenly while watching the spot her lover had been not even a moment ago with empty eyes.

XX

Late morning came around and Suì-Fēng finally left the hole she and Yoruichi had shared for that short bittersweet moment. She made her way to Suzumebachi to check on her steed, and noticed her family sword was missing. She turned to the two men who were huddled around a cart securing items to it.

She made her way over to them.

"Where is my sword Ichigo?" She asked as she stopped before the two. Ichigo looked up with shame. He hated what he was about to do, but the stubborn woman would never listen to them and this was the only way to keep her from killing herself.

"It's gone…It fell through the ice last night as we were crossing the lake." Ichigo winced as he witnessed the Captain's eyes narrow in rage.

"Damn you! That sword was the last bit of honor I had left. I needed it to kill Aizen!" She shouted as she advanced on the young man. Ichigo stood his ground.

"There is no mission of revenge now!" He yelled as he looked down upon the Captain, "But there is a chance at life now, a new life with her!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Yoruichi who was perched on a branch.

"Listen to the boy Suì-Fēng." Urahara spoke up from behind Ichigo. Suì-Fēng growled and shoved Ichigo hard. He stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" She roared into the sky her hands clenched into tight fists. Ichigo glared up at the woman. He had enough and he would not hold his tongue.

"Go ahead, get yourself killed! Kill her too! You've never cared about her as much as you did yourself anyway!" Ichigo struggled to get back onto his feet with the help of Urahara. His chest blazing in pain from the marks Suì-Fēng had left the night before. His shirt was loose enough that it slipped a bit to reveal his wounds.

"What is that?" Suì-Fēng asked in shock as she noticed the cuts over the young man's chest.

"It happened last night…when he saved you life." Urahara said as he allowed Ichigo to lean onto his shoulder. Suì-Fēng looked up at Ichigo. Her gaze softened as she finally gave in as she realized she was being a stubborn fool.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," She said as she ran her hand through her hair, "Now let me show you idiots how to cage a wolf."

With those words the three made the short trek to the dying fire for a bit of breakfast.

XX

I will be editing this later on for mistakes.

Thank You

-K


End file.
